Jack the Ripper Was Polite
by Techno Mouse
Summary: Lisa had hoped it was over. It's not, and now she has to pay the price. Jack's back, and he's gonna make her scream...potential JxL, but not in a way that is connected to that last sentence.
1. You're Coming Back

As many times as she thought about it, she still couldn't fully comprehend it.

Jackson had gotten away. And no one knew where he was.

She'd moved apartments, but somehow she just didn't think that would cut it. She would have gone into Witness Protection if she wasn't so sure that he'd find her anyway.

And she knew he was coming. You didn't piss off a guy like that and get away with it. He was coming to finish the job.

Lisa was different now, though. She wasn't the same terrified girl that Jackson had taken advantage of almost a year ago. You didn't go through a rape and then terrorist attack without developing some serious emotional muscles. But she couldn't deny...that some nights she still woke up crying.

But she'd gotten through it all, with certain...precautions.

Lisa walked into her small apartment, locked and bolted the door behind her and threw her keys on the table in the hallway. She kicked off her shoes under the coat rack and then casually picked up the baseball bat that had been leaning against the wall. Holding it in a ready to swing position, she began her best TV cop impersonation, busting into each room and inspecting it thoroughly before moving to the next room. It was her comforting nightly routine, and pretty much the only thing that let her sleep at night. Of course, she never really expected to find anyone. This is why she was so unprepared when there was.

He was in her bedroom. It was the last room she checked, and so she was by now somewhat relaxed. She stepped through the door, and he was just standing there, in a black polo shirt and long trench coat, hands in the pockets.

'Hi Leese.'

She was so overcome by terror that she almost lost it completely, dropping the baseball bat and backing away so quickly that she slammed into her cupboard doors. All her muscles seized up and it was all she could do not to pass out as she stared across the room. Even from here she could see his icy blue eyes. Just as quickly she snapped out of it and she sprinted as hard as she could out of the room. She heard his footsteps thumping behind her and she gave a little shriek, imagining what he would do to her if he caught up.

Do you remember, when you were a kid playing chasey through someone's house? For a couple of seconds you could believe that you really were in danger, that something bad would happen if they caught you. The worst parts of running through the house were the doors. You had to go through them first, they could catch up to you and by the time they reached the door it was still open. Each fumbling at a door was a moment of pure terror.

Lisa's flat was full of doors.

In this circumstance, however, it was the front door that gave her the most trouble. She'd locked it pretty damn securely, fat lot of good that was now. She actually managed to unchain it and turn the latch before he caught up. The air was forced from her lungs as he slammed against her, crushing her into the door. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and held them behind her back. With the other hand he drew his knife out of the pocket of his trench coat and pressed it to her neck.

'Come on now, pussycat,' he whispered into her hair.

'What do you want?' she said, voice wavering with fear.

'What do you think I want? I want to finish what we started.'

Now that he was here, finally here, with her under his control, his whole body felt on fire with hate and revenge and...something else that he couldn't quite interpret. All he knew was that she was going to pay.

'What are you going to do to me?' Lisa choked out.

'I..am going to hurt you...so much...'

Lisa let out a little half sob in fear, and he smirked in satisfaction. He took the knife and ran it down the side of her body, watching her eyes as he did.

'But right now...you and I are going on a trip.' Grabbing hold of her hair with the hand that still held the knife, he smashed her head against the door and she passed out in his arms. He picked up her limp form and opened the now unlocked front door. Silently he left the apartment building with her. He had to admit, looking down at her, it felt good to have her completely at his mercy, lying in his arms. He lay her in the back seat of his car and drove away, feeling insanely pleased with himself.


	2. Sound Familiar?

**Hiya!** **These are things I should have said at the start of the first chapter:**

**This is my first Fanfiction so I hope it's ok. I really want some feedback as I've got no clue about how I'm doing. Oh, oh, my firat chapter was reviewed and reading it was like drinking sweet, sweet nectar of the gods. Uh, thanks Myth Star Dragon on account of being the only one who did review...anyway.**

**uh...Disclaimer: I dis all claim that I have on Red Eye. **

* * *

Lisa woke up, still lying down. She raised her head to look around and her questioning gaze found a window, with lights rushing past it. She was in a car...she began to panic, but on trying to move she found that her wrists and ankles had been tied, and her mouth gagged. She must have made some muffled cry, however, because she heard Jackson's sultry voice from the front seat of the car.

'We're almost there. Then we can start having...fun.'

His calm reply suddenly and unexpectedly pushed her past her fear, and something snapped inside her. Her blood boiled and she began to kick at the car door, screaming as loudly as her gag would allow. She vaguely heard him offer some reprimand, but it didn't stop her tirade of anger as she began to kick at the window, hoping to smash it. The car pulled over in some unlit ditch and she heard Jackson get out. Then the door that she was kicking opened and he ducked inside, holding her feet so that she couldn't hit him. Then he leaned across her, pinning her legs with his, grabbing hold of her wrists in a bruising grip. He backhanded her viciously across her face and for a moment she stopped screaming.

'Leese, if you don't shut up I will kill you right now.' Looking into his merciless blue eyes, she didn't doubt it. 'You never could do anything the easy way, could you. It's very simple. Do what I say, keep quiet, and...well, I don't know, I guess I won't kill you straight away.' Like that was any consolation. Jackson must have read the same thought in her eyes, for he gave a short, quiet laugh. 'Well, maybe I won't kill you at all then, if you behave...' his eyes grew thoughtful and his body relaxed on top of her. Then he reached into one pocket and pulled out a small switchblade, removing her gag with the other hand. Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry. He smiled and rested the blade gently across her lips

'Just stay quiet, ok Leese?' With that he pushed himself up and got back into the drivers seat.

She did stay quiet, at least for a while. But she had questions that couldn't wait, that in the end overweighed her fear of the knife.

'Jackson, please.'

'Shut up.'

'Please, you don't have to do this. Surely its only going to make things worse...they'll find you.'

'I said shut UP. And don't act like you're concerned for me.'

'I am unbelievably unconcerned for you right now...' she whispered under her breath, pulling on the rope around her wrists.

The car slowed down and stopped, and with it a fresh wave of fear and apprehension overcame Lisa. Jackson got out of the car, opening the door at her feet again. He brought out the switchblade again, but this time used it to cut the rope binding her ankles. He was careful though, to keep pressure on her knees to prevent her from kicking him. She noted with some amusement that he had removed her high heels before tying her up. Then he drew a gun out of his belt and, pointing it straight at her head, stood back from the door.

'Get out.'

'I thought you said you were a lousy shot.'

'Good enough to hit you from this far away.' She pulled herself out of the car and stood up, stones cutting into her bare feet. He took her elbow in one hand and put the gun to her back.

'This way, Leese.' She became suddenly aware of how close he was to her, his face almost over her shoulder. She fought back a wave of panic as memories of the bathroom in the plane came flooding back. He was guiding her towards a largish house that she couldn't quite see in the dark. He pushed her through the door and slammed it shut behind them, locking it and putting the keys into his pocket. She looked around. The house was magnificent, she had to admit. It was wooden and it had a sweeping staircase that started in the foyer. She could see a living room just beyond it. It was all very well lit and comfortable looking, but suddenly she could only compare it with some kind of Amityville Horror house.

Unexpectedly she was shoved in the back and fell to the floor. Then Jackson took hold of her hair and pulled her to her feet. She cried out involuntarily with pain, tears springing into her eyes. He hauled her up the stairs as she twisted and tried to pull out of his grip. Jackson didn't try to stop her, he just wrapped his arms around her and continued walking up the stairs. As they reached the landing, he threw her through the first door they came to. She landed heavily on the ground, pulling herself upright as she heard a key snicking in the lock.

He leant against the door, heart pounding. His normal reserve and control was gone for a moment as he contemplated the woman in that room. He couldn't deny that even after all this time, the curve of her body still thrilled him, her scent still sent tingles up his spine. But that wasn't going to stop him from giving her what she was due.

Lisa stood in the darkened room, mind still reeling with the sudden shock of events.

'Fuck. FUCK!' She continued to yell, banging on the door with all her strength. There was no answer, and, exhausted, she stepped back, turning to examine her surroundings. Her eyes had adjusted to the gloom somewhat, so she walked carefully around the room with her still bound hands stretched out in front of her. She bumped her shin on something hard and almost screamed out in surprise before realising that it was a bed. She swore again and sat down on it, stretching out when the exhaustion of her body finally took over her mind. She almost passed out, curled uncomfortably on the cold sheets.

She woke a few hours later, yawned widely and then almost screamed when she saw the figure of Jackson Rippner leaning casually against the door frame. He smiled evilly, exulting in her fear.

'Get up.'

'Good morning to you too, Jack.' He face darkened in anger and he strode swiftly across the room, snatching up her arms and yanking her off the bed.

'You can never do it the easy way, can you Leese?' he hissed between his teeth as he dragged her out of the room. 'I told you, just do what I say and maybe you'll get out of this alive.' He smirked. 'Sound familiar?'

* * *

**Now I will get off my butt and write another chapter. Thank you for your time.**


	3. Droogie, Don't Crash Here

**Hi people! Sorry this took so long, I've been a dweeb? **

**Thank you so much to all the dudes who reviewed this story, and also to Pirate Gyrl who I believe favourited it? It's wicked encouraging. Thanks again!**

* * *

He dragged her down the hallway and pushed her through another doorway. This time she fell, hitting her head against something hard. She cried out in pain. Dizzily, she looked up. Her vision was blurry but she could still see the dark figure of Jackson standing in the doorway.

'Ok, Leese, this door isn't going to be locked but I am going to be standing on the other side of it with a very large knife.' As he said it he drew out the knife from his belt, stabbing it into the door frame to emphasise his point.

'Wha…' she started to say, but stopped as Jackson slammed the door in her face. She stood, blinking rapidly to restore her vision. She was in a bathroom, and she discovered that the hard object she'd smashed into was the shower. There was a pair of jeans and a shirt lying on top of a towel, and the shower was fully stocked with shampoo and conditioner. He was also considerate enough to leave her a new pair of underwear, and she even discovered a bag of make up on the sink. She looked back at the door, confused. If he was just going to torture and kill her, why bother with making her decent first? She crossed to the door and knocked on it briefly.

'Jackson?'

'What is it?' came his terse reply.

'What are you doing?'

'Why, I'm just standing here, Leese.'

'No, I mean…why all this stuff? Why bother, if you're just killing me?'

She heard him sigh through the door.

'You'll make a very pretty corpse, Leese. Now just take a goddamn shower. Or do I have to do that for you?' The thought made her cringe a little, so she shut up and started preparing to undress. Then she knocked on the door again.

'Jackson?'

'What??'

'My hands are still taped together.'

He briefly considered telling her to deal with it, but decided against it. Yanking the door open, he took hold of her hands and, using the knife, cut the tape binding them. He was amused and just a little turned on to hear her quiet gasp of apprehension at the knife so close to her wrists. Still holding her hands together, he looked into her eyes.

His blue eyes, almost white, never failed to make her cringe inside with fear. She found that she tended to forget their intensity when she wasn't looking at them, and then startled every time she did.

He dropped her hands and slammed the door shut again. She pulled off the rest of the tape and began to undress.

Jackson leant against the wall opposite the door. He toyed with the idea of leaving her to her privacy, but swiftly decided against it.

_Fuck that. She's mine, now. I can do what the fuck I like._

He approached the door and pressed his face to the edge of it, staring through the gap between the door and the wall. She was already fully undressed, and completely perfect. Even in the privacy of the room (well, semi-privacy) she crossed her arms over her chest and moved quickly into the shower. Through the translucent curtain he saw her raise her arms to run her hands through her long hair. He imagined the water cascading down her back, followed by his own hands…

He jerked back from the door, then leaned against it, smiling. Yes…they would have fun.

Lisa dressed quickly, still concerned and slightly embarrassed about Jackson's presence through the door. She rolled her old clothes up into a ball and moved towards the door. Unwilling to barge through it with him still holding the knife, she knocked again.

'I'm done.'

The door opened and he stood in the middle of the doorway, blocking her path. His eyes swept up and down her body, coming to rest on her chest which, she suddenly realised, was incredibly exposed due to the low cut of the shirt Jackson had picked. She blushed violently and crossed her arms, sure that it was no accident. He simply turned and walked down the hall.

'Come with me.' For lack of anything better to do, she complied. She was still curious to see where this whole thing was going, if not to straight out torture and death.

She kept her distance behind him, scouting around as she did for open doors or potential weapons. She didn't find anything, but if she was honest with herself she hadn't really expected to. Jackson wouldn't be so clumsy the second time round. They went down the stairs and into the lounge. Only then did he stop and turn to face her. For a few seconds he didn't say anything, he just stared at her. She met his gaze to begin with, but dropped it soon.

'Well, then?' she said, more to break the unbearable silence than anything.

'Well what?' he replied with a sardonic smile.

'What do you want?' Angrily, she raised her eyes to his once more, daring him to mock her again.

'Ok Leese. This is the deal. You stay in this house. I'm not going to lock you in a room again, you just have to stay in the house.'

'Is…is that it?' She was fairly surprised, but she really didn't expect that to be all.

'Don't worry, Leese, I'll make it unbearable enough. But I'm not totally unreasonable. If you stay here for a month, I will let you go. If you can stay here one month without me killing you, you will be set free and I promise I will never come near you again.'

'What do you mean, "without me killing you"? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' She began to feel panicked, and backed away a couple of steps.

'Well, here are some things that will make me kill you;' he raised his hand and began to count them off on his fingers; 'Running away. Hurting me, hitting me at all, damaging anything in the house, generally pissing me off and, of course, failing to do what I tell you. No joke, Lisa, if you break these rules even once, you will die. No second chances.'

Fear and panic rose inside her like a rising tide as he spoke and she was shocked to find herself starting to cry. She backed out even further, supporting herself on the door frame.

'You…can't just keep me here. They'll be looking for me!! You can't…oh god…' Her head was swirling, and suddenly her shaking knees gave out and she slid to the floor, close to passing out. Jackson came towards her and knelt, moving to take hold of her. Suddenly aware of his proximity, she began to scream, thrashing her hands and propelling herself backwards.

One of her flailing hands came into sudden contact with Jackson's face with a loud slap. They both stopped moving, her staring in horror as one of his hands came up to his face, pressing on his cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, he flicked his eyes back to her.

With another scream she pushed herself to her feet and sprinted up the stairs, completely terrified. Finding an open door she ran through it, slamming it behind her and throwing her whole weight onto it, collapsing on the ground. She heard his heavy tread up the stairs and she closed her eyes, shaking.

'Leese!!!'

* * *

**-Cillian Murphy is creepy-...but attractive? Yes! **


	4. Never Let Me Down

Lisa sat behind the door, absolutely spaced out on fear and adrenaline, listening to Jackson's footsteps approaching down the hall. She didn't move, couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He began opening doors, slamming them when he didn't find her. Each slam shook her, bringing him one step closer to her hiding place. One more slam, then-

Her door began to open, and with a shriek she threw herself back against it, shutting it once more. She apprehensively pressed herself against it, bracing herself on the carpet. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for him to start opening the door. To her surprise she heard him sigh.

'Open the door, Leese.'

She didn't answer, and tried her hardest not to make a sound.

'I'm not going to kill you today. I promise. Just open the door.' Silence. She felt like saying anything would give her away, though she wasn't sure exactly how much more she could give. Lips quivering, she forced herself to speak.

'How…how can I believe that?' she nearly sobbed.

'I don't lie, Leese. Look, what just happened was my fault. I never expected you to accept this calmly. I'm not going to kill you, if you just open the door.'

'I can't…' she was completely paralysed with fear, and she couldn't even think about standing.

'Not opening the door would qualify as disobeying me. This is your only second chance. Open the door, or I will get in. You know I will.'

She stood slowly on shaking knees. Tears streaming down her face, she put one hand on the doorknob and froze again. Her breathing began to quicken again and she had to make a conscious effort not to simply run as far as she could. She figured that would probably qualify as disobeying. She sniffed and rubbed her face with the back of her hand. Then she took a deep breath, dropping her hand to her side.

She opened the door.

He stood, unmoving, across the hall. She was somewhat relived to see him without a knife. Slowly, as if afraid of startling her, he extended one hand towards her, palm out. She stepped forward, just as reluctant as she was of opening the door. She stretched out her own arm, taking his hand. He grasped it for a moment, then brought his other hand round to fasten a pair of handcuffs round her wrist. He held the other end is she tried to yank her hand away, still unmoving and unblinking.

'What are you doing?? You promised!!' she began to panic once more.

'And I didn't lie. But there have to be consequences for your actions, Leese. That's how the world works. Now give me your other hand.' He put the hand that wasn't holding the handcuffs out towards her. She simply stared at him, petrified.

'Leese,' he said with a warning tone in his voice. 'Do what I say.'

Slowly she raised her hand, and he took it, snapping the handcuffs around it as well. He smiled, and began to pull her down the hall.

She hadn't known that the house had a basement. Well, really it was just a hole beneath the house. Dirt floors and a ceiling of timber struts. It was dark, damp and cold. She was more uncomfortable than she'd ever been in her life. He'd left her, hands fastened to the roof with a chain extending from her handcuffs. The chain was at a height that left her hands dangling in front of her face. It did not allow her to sit down, and if she didn't hold her hands up, the metal cut into her wrists. She was freezing, thirsty and starving, and incredibly tired. She'd been there for 9 hours and 24 minutes. She knew this exact time because of the watch so conveniently close to her face. Every minute that passed had been mind-numbingly painful and incredibly long. To begin with she'd been scared that he was going to return and kill her anyway. Now she was just praying that he'd return.

At 9 hours and 52 minutes, he did. She almost cried out with joy at the sight of him, before she forced herself to recall why she was there. The relief must have shown on her face, however, for he smiled when he looked at her, completely satisfied. He walked towards her, stopping with his face close to hers.

'Have you learnt your lesson?' He said it with a patronisingly pouty look on his face. She nodded hurriedly, hope sparking in her eyes. He scrunched up his nose, and took a couple of steps backwards.

'Hmm…maybe a few more hours,' he said, beginning to turn away.

'No! NO! Please Jackson, please, please don't leave me here!'

'Ah,' he said, turning back. 'Now those are the kind of good manners I'm looking for.' He unhooked the chain and led her back upstairs. He took her to her room and mercifully let her sleep.

She woke a few hours later, uncuffed, to gnawing hunger pains. Hungry as she was, she cringed at the thought of another encounter with Jackson. Looking around the room, she saw that she was spared this, food and water having been left on a chair next to the door. She ate, ravenous.

Looking around, she realised that it was really a very attractive room. It was light and sunny, though the light flowing through the window was interrupted by the metal bars fastened across it. The colour scheme was generally blue, and though fairly sparse, the furnishings were pretty and well designed.

'A place to be happy…' she sighed. 'Goddamnit.' She was so disgusted with herself. She had begged. She had actually begged Jackson not to leave her. After everything she'd done, after everything she'd been through…all her resolutions had fallen through because she'd been _uncomfortable_…

She stood and began to walk around the room, disturbed. And now she had to spend a whole month with him, _obeying_ him…sudden horror swept over her as she contemplated it. There was no way she could go through with it. Promise of murder or not, she had to escape. Thinking about it, it seemed completely hopeless already. But she would have to find a way, or die trying.

_Fuck_.

After she'd been sitting in the room for half an hour, Jackson came into the room.

'Come on. I've got a job for you.'

Wordless she stood, and followed him downstairs, rubbing her wrists where they'd been damaged by the handcuffs. The walked into a room just off the lounge room which she found was a kitchen.

'Ok, Leese. You are going to make us dinner! Have fun.' He gave her a bright cheery smile and went to walk out past her.

'Wait,' she said, and he stopped. 'I just want…to ask you once more. Please don't do this to me.' She looked at him appealingly.

His backhand caught her off guard, and knocked her to the ground. Startled, her jaw throbbing, she looked up at him.

'You don't speak unless I tell you to. And I don't want to hear your moaning. This isn't a holiday.' To emphasise his point, he kicked her hard in the ribs. 'Get up. You have one hour to finish cooking.'

Spitting blood into the sink, she began to doubt her ability to stay alive. It seemed that he really wasn't going to make it easy for her. He was constantly behind her, ready with a slap or a blow when she slowed down, or messed up. When she'd spilt a little sauce on the floor, he'd hit her so hard that she thought she might have broken some ribs. But he was a professional. He knew how hard to hit for pain or to break bones.

More than anything, the constant blows annoyed her. Obviously they hurt like nothing she'd ever felt, but it was their unvarying quality that made her want to turn around and hit him back, although obviously that wasn't an option.

He allow her a few blessed moments of respite after dinner, letting her watch TV while he took care of whatever business he was involved with now. It was late, as it had taken quite some time to finish dinner, their eating constantly interrupted by fits of anger from Jackson. He returned, snatching the remote from her hand and switching off the TV.

'I'm going to bed now. And you will be sleeping in my room.'

She stood up quickly.

'What?? Your room??' This earned her a slap across the face, and she fell silent again, staring at him with hatred.

'Yes, my room. Look, don't panic, Leese. I just can't have you scheming while I'm trying to sleep. I need to keep an eye on you. And just so you know, I'm a very light sleeper.'

She followed him reluctantly up the stairs, trying not to run screaming.

_Be patient, Lisa. You'll work this out. You just need time._

He'd instructed her to get changed in the bedroom while he was in the en suite bathroom. She was standing awkwardly, waiting, until he came out, changed into a pair of cotton pants, and shirtless. She tried not to stare at the multitude of scars that marred his chest, including bullet shaped marks that were clearly souvenirs of their last encounter. He caught the direction of her gaze, but said nothing. He motioned her towards the bed and she climbed in, positioning herself as close to the edge as possible. He switched off the light and lay down on the other side of the bed.

She lay there for a very long time before she fell asleep.

He lay even longer.


	5. It's Such A Long Way Back

**Heeeeey! Whats shakin' with the dudes? Um, here we go, 'nother chapter. I hope it's cool, or whatnot!**

**I shall update the disclaimer: I still don't own these things. **

* * *

Lisa woke up, groggy and confused. Light was streaming through a window onto her face. She was incredibly sore, and for one amazing second, couldn't remember why. As it came back to her, she simultaneously realised that Jackson was lying directly behind her, pressed against her body, with one arm draped over her waist. Icy shock flooded through her, pushing all vestiges of sleep from her mind. She started to move away, trying to slide out from under his arm without waking him. True to his word, however, he was a very light sleeper, and he tightened the arm around her stomach, pulling her back down next to him.

'What's the rush,' he whispered into her hair. When she didn't answer he raised his head to look at her face. She was blatantly terrified, staring at him with an expression he hadn't seen before. Sure, she'd been scared before, but this went even further beyond. And he had a feeling he knew what it was.

He raised himself up onto one elbow.

'What are you afraid of, Leese?' Putting his hand on her shoulder, he pushed her onto her back. In one fluid movement he sat up and moved to sit over her, straddling her with his knees. She appeared more terrified than before, if that was possible. He gently took hold of her wrists and held them above her head, pinned against the pillow.

'What are you…afraid I'll do?' he asked, allowing his gaze to sweep down her body. She seemed stunned, almost paralysed, complete unmoving. He felt a little pity at her sudden docility, whilst also triumphant for having found her total weakness. It was amazing how little resistance she was putting up. For all that she swore she'd never let it happen again, it was already well on the way and she wasn't doing a thing to stop it. Of course, he wouldn't actually do anything just yet. He suspected that the threat was worth more unfulfilled, at least for now. But the sight of her prostrate beneath him was almost more than he could resist…she was, he realised, completely beautiful.

Holding her wrists in one hand, he bought his other hand down to run his fingers through her hair. Even tousled after the night, it was silky smooth, full and rich. He ran it over his hands, smoothing it back from her face. Then he swiftly lifted himself off her and released her wrists. She reacted instantly, flinging herself off the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He smiled, anxious for…a change in their relationship.

She sat in the bathroom, trying to recollect her shattered thoughts.

_Pathetic._

She'd not even tried to hit him. _But_ _he would have killed me if I had_, she tried to reason with herself. _That was why I didn't struggle_. That didn't quite seem to cover it, though. She'd risked a lot more for a lot less before.

Well then, she hardly thought she could be blamed for the influx of memories that had swept over her as he lay atop her. Of that sweaty, heavy man in the parking lot…

Then again…treacherous in the back of her mind made themselves known. The feeling of his hands through her hair…

No! She refused to even think like that. Pathetic enough that she couldn't stop him, worse still if she didn't _want_ to…

A thousand thoughts along these same lines ran through her head, raging an inner battle with herself, on the front line of which was the question, _When do I leave the bathroom? _

Looking around, she noticed yet another magical pile of fresh clothes and toiletries. She took the time available to use them, revelling in the feeling of being clean.

Twenty minutes later, refreshed and somewhat prepared, she left the bathroom.

Something had changed. Something was different, but she didn't know why. She only knew that it wasn't entirely bad.

For example:

This morning, the very first thing she'd done was irreparably burn the toast. An obvious mistake, but one she was sure she'd regret. He walked over to observe her work, and she'd cringed back, eyes tight shut, preparing herself for the blow. But after a few seconds he just withdrew, throwing the packet of fresh bread over to her.

He wasn't saying a word. This wasn't really a change, but he wasn't touching her, either. He'd given her some menial laundry jobs to do, but he was sitting in the other room reading, not even observing her for mistakes. While it was obviously an improvement, she wasn't sure where it was going to eventuate. So she kept her guard up while he sat reading, not even in her line of vision.

Jackson, meanwhile, was not reading but reflecting bitterly on his actions. His primary reason for bringing her here was for some kind of painful death for her, and closure for him. Then he thought that he'd devised the perfect torture; making her obey him in order to live. Of course, he'd thought, he wouldn't actually let her live even after a month. Now he couldn't ignore the warm softness of her skin, the lingering scent of her hair.

Jackson had felt lust before, and had indulged it, too. But this was a feeling that went beyond that…was it…love? Jackson snorted inwardly. There was no way even his twisted mind could observe a situation like this and come up with love. Theirs was a warped relationship, wherein love was an unimagined, _unacceptable_ concept.

'Damnit, Leese,' he said to himself. '_Get out of my head_.'

'What?'

Lisa had finished in the laundry and was coming back in to report to Jackson when she thought he heard him mutter her name. He looked up at her, clearly startled.

'Nothing. Are you done?'

'Yes.' He stood up, walking a little way towards her. He seemed to be trying to decide something.

'I've…got something to show you.' He said hesitantly. He walked past her, beckoning her to follow him. Although the feeling of awkward tension was still hanging over them, he seemed…a little more relaxed, almost excited. Amazed, she followed him through the house to a door. He took a set of keys out of his pocket, choosing one and turning it in the lock. She noted carefully where he put the keys back into his jacket. All further observances where cut short, however, when he opened the door to allow her through.

She almost groaned with pleasure as a cool breeze swept over her, full of the scent of flowers. She walked through, completely rapt, into a perfect garden. It was perfect because it was here, and the first time she'd been outside in days. It was surrounded by tall trees with thick, green foliage, and lined with the most gorgeous bushes and flowers. She dropped to the ground to run her hands over soft, green grass, breathing the scent of the earth heavily. There was even a little stream running down one side, past roses and lavender bushes.

'I just thought…you know…you might want to get out a little bit. But obviously not too far, Leese, our rules still apply…'

Not even Jackson's portents of doom could ruin this for her. She was sure that she wouldn't be half so enamoured if she hadn't been held hostage inside the house for so long, but it hardly mattered.

Jackson stood back, smiling to himself. He'd…done something good for her. Just as swiftly as he'd thought it, the smile fell from his lips. Wasn't that completely the opposite of the reason she was here?

Still warring with himself, he stepped back into the house.

'Come on, Leese, time's up.' She stood reluctantly, allowing him to usher her back inside. Her hair brushed his arm as she walked past, sending shivers down his spine. Maybe…well, things could change, couldn't they?

Couldn't I?

* * *

**Whoah-ho-ho! Portents of...love? Tune in next time when Jackson does something that neither of them can forget...nor can Lisa forgive.**


	6. Aways Crashing In The Same Car

**Hey, dudes. Jeez, it's been friggin ages since I last wrote in this. What the hell, man? Um, so here we go, the next chapter. **

* * *

Almost a week after Jackson showed her the garden, Lisa was…if not enjoying herself, then at least making it through without being in complete terror and agony for every waking moment. Jackson was, well, civil, and hardly ever hit her, unless he was in a bad mood or she'd done something really stupid. 

Her garden was her sanctuary, her haven, her own place. Sometimes Jackson left her there on her own for one hour, two hours. She took care of it, as much as was possible, as Jackson never gave her anything that could even remotely be used as a weapon. Sometimes, when she was in it, she could forget where she was.

* * *

To Jackson, it was almost unbearable. As she relaxed into her new situation, she became even more beautiful. He caught himself hoping, more than once, that she would eventually forget she was held captive, and perhaps they could learn to live…together. Her hours spent in the garden were helping her to regain muscle tone, transforming her from the wasted waif that his prior treatment had left her as, to the active, shapely woman that he had first met. 

And it was almost too difficult for him to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her, from sliding his hand along her waist and never letting her go.

* * *

So it happened that Lisa was walking through the house one evening, ten days after being kidnapped by Jackson. She was clearing up the general detritus of the day, straightening rugs, putting away books. Really, it didn't need to be done, but it was betting than sitting in morbid silence with Jackson until he decided to go to bed.

He was watching her from the lounge chair, with a strange, intent sort of gaze that he'd been recently employing. It was vaguely unsettling, so she walked out of the lounge, checking the front hall for mess. She poked her head into the front room that was just next to the hall, flicking her eyes across surfaces and furniture. Finding it immaculate, she stepped back into the hall. To her slight shock, Jackson was standing in front of her, having just come out of the lounge. He stood in silence, observing her with ice cold eyes that seemed to freeze the air between them. The silence went on, completely unbroken. Nervous and confused, she dropped her eyes to the ground, gesturing limply.

'Um…' she whispered, voice suddenly inactive. 'Did you…did you need something?' She tried to sound helpful rather than accusing.

He didn't respond to her question, other than to raise his head slightly. She had to admit, it wasn't just fear that was making her suddenly uneasy. He was wearing a light blue shirt that was untucked, top button undone and sleeves rolled up. His dark hair was swept off his face, with a solitary strand straying over one eye. The first word that jumped to her mind as she watched him was: rakish. She bit down swiftly on a renegade thought that yearned to add '-ly handsome'. _Rakishly evil. Yes, that would do._

The silence stretched on, past the point where she was trying to start a polite conversation to break it. The air thickened like honey between them, time flowing by in endless seconds of staring into each others eyes.

Slowly, Jackson advanced, taking one cautious step at a time, as if frightened of scaring her away. He came towards her to the point when he was standing only millimetres away from her. Then with a final step he pushed her swiftly against the front door, pinning her with his body and his eyes. Slight fear sprang up inside her, which she tried to push away. As she watched, his eyes clouded over with desire and he pressed his lips to hers with strange abandon.

He was totally lost, his senses filled with awareness of her, smell, touch and taste. One hand came up, unbidden, to tangle in her hair, while the other lightly caressed her hip. He was drowning in the pure ecstasy of her…

Initially, she gingerly admitted the kiss, which she had been expecting and possibly hoping for. As the kiss deepened, however, and his passion became evident, she became suddenly reluctant. She didn't know what she'd thought was going to happen, but she was sure now that she didn't want to go any further with this strange turn in their relationship, and least not right now. She tried to signal as much, pulling away as far as she could.

Jackson was almost oblivious to this, however, desperate to continue being completely connected to Lisa.

Eventually, she had to bring one hand up to push lightly on his chest in order to make him stop. He drew away slowly, leaning away to look once more into her eyes. Taking one of her hands in his, he stepped back, pulling gently.

'Come with me,' he said quietly, eyes never leaving hers. He did not see, or perhaps did not perceive the reluctance in her eyes. Unwilling to disobey, and hoping wildly that they were just going to sit down in the lounge again, she followed him. His course, however, led up the stairs, while her trepidation grew every instant. When he paused, it was outside their bedroom, and she could no longer deny his purpose. She pulled away gently, shaking her head.

His brow creased, and his grip tightened on her hand.

'Leese,' he whispered. 'Come with me. I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you again, I swear.' She shook her head again, pulling more fiercely against him. His grip was unrelenting, however, and she began to panic when she found herself being drawn towards him.

'No,' she said, a slightly pleading tone in her voice. After their sudden tenderness, she was unsure why he couldn't understand her unwillingness. Of all the people, she would have thought that he would realise.

'Leese. Come on, now! I know you felt it too. Just come with me…'

'No!' she said louder, trying to push his hand from her wrist. 'Jackson, please!' She could see the anger growing in his eyes. He seized her other wrist, holding her tightly as she flailed wildly.

'Leese. Leese! You have to do what I say! You have to…' he got one arm around her waist, pulling her slowly but irrevocably into the bedroom. She was screaming in earnest now, as loud as she could. She was completely terrified, aware only of his hold on her and their steady move into the room.

When she felt herself being thrown onto the bed, it sent her almost ballistic with fear, her efforts at fighting back reaching a new peak. Jackson controlled her with hardly an effort, however, his presence atop her an unmovable force. He held her wrists in a one-handed, bruising grip, using the other to rip at his shirt, dragging it off with reckless haste. He then proceeded to do the same with her shirt, despite her desperate attempts to halt his inevitable progress.

Tears were streaming down her face already, and she felt sick to her stomach with fear.

Jackson, on the other hand, had completely lost himself to his desire. Her struggles had done nothing to halt it. In fact, her squirming beneath him had only served to elevate his passion. He moaned as she bucked her hips against his. On her part it was a wild attempt to throw him off, however it was having completely the opposite effect. Pressing his weight down on her, he ran his tongue along her throat, pausing under her chin to suck at it, scraping his teeth on her skin, barely hearing her screams of terror. He used his other hand to undo the buttons of her jeans, struggling them off and throwing them across the room. The rest of his clothes swiftly followed. Only when they were both fully undressed did he pause, leaning back to survey her. His hair hung over his eyes and he was breathing heavily. His gaze ran along her body, coming to rest in her eyes. She lay motionless, her strength exhausted from her frantic struggles.

'Jackson,' she choked out quietly, her eyes pleading 'Please…'

He looked in her eyes a moment longer, then answered with a forceful kiss that bruised her lips. He paused no longer before claiming her completely. She cried out in absolute pain, her nails gouging down Jackson's back. Each vicious thrust sent searing pain through her body, making her light-headed. The impending darkness, however, did not claim her, and she was forced to endure the unending pain. She cried out once more, tears covering her face.

* * *

When Jackson was finally done, he stood, roughly dragging her to her feet. Still dizzy from pain, she almost collapsed, so that Jackson was obliged to pick her up. He took her into the room down the corridor, binding her wrists and locking the door behind him, to leave her alone, in the dark, naked, cold and in agony.

She awoke some hours later to discover that her wrists had been untied, and that another pile of clothes and toiletries had been left for her. Light streamed through the window, but rather than comforting her it sent her into a fit of crying, sobs racking her whole body, ripping from her chest. It didn't stop, and she couldn't stop, not for a long time.

* * *

Jackson was standing outside the room, listening to Lisa crying. He put his hand on the door handle, only to pull it away. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if there was anything to say.

He walked away.

* * *

Lisa washed and dressed, taking more time than usual, scrubbing at her whole body. She felt like she was trying to wash away the entire event. She knew she never could. She'd tried before. She never could. He mind kept replaying both nights, the strength of both of them sweeping through her. Her fear progressed into anger, and incredible frustration. _Am_ _I this weak? Why does this keep happening?_

She took a breath, and began to scream. It went on for a very long time, and ended in a very loud expletive.

Somewhat satisfied, she went to the door, intending to shake the locked handle violently. She was surprised to find, however, that the door was unlocked. She peered out, searching for Jackson. He wasn't there, so she stepped cautiously out. Despite her anger, she was suddenly fearful of Jackson, now being completely unsure of what he'd do.

She walked silently down the hallway, all senses alert for footsteps, or opening doors. She crept downstairs, eyes wide. She didn't know why she'd even left her room. She stood, uncertain, in the front hall. Then she heard footsteps through the kitchen, and the door began to open. She threw herself through the door to the lounge room, closing it hurriedly behind her. She was sure that he had seen her, but he didn't approach, and after a while she heard his footsteps going up the stairs.

Amazingly, she found that she could avoid him throughout the entire house, and spent the rest of the day darting around out of sight, snatching food from the kitchen when he was upstairs. Though she knew it was childish, she couldn't bring herself to face Jackson.

* * *

Of course, Jackson knew she was avoiding him, and he didn't try to hard to get in her way. He assumed it was probably better to leave her on her own for a while.

This continued for a few days before Jackson grew sick of it. _I've given her enough time. She needs to get over it._

He went to the front hall, standing at the bottom of the stairs. At the moment he sort of vaguely suspected that she was upstairs, so he began to yell up them.

'Lisa!! Lisa, come here right now!!' Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. Then he turned to find her exiting the lounge room, trepidation obvious on her features.

'Leese. We have to talk.'

* * *

**Mmm...Ta Daaa! Well, there you go, completely horrible? Potentially! I don't know about this chpater, but I guess this is where I was going with it the whole time...I dunno, I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. Ugh...Also, can someone tell me why this thing never saves my little paragraph break things? Instead I've just put in these huge lines, but...you know...it's just not the same.**


	7. We Got Venom

'We have to talk, Leese.' 

She just shook her head and took a step back. 'No. I don't have to listen to you.'

'Please. Just let me explain.'

'Explain what, Jackson? What you possibly explain? I don't care how long you keep me here, Jackson, but I swear to god I will never let you touch me again.' She hissed her words between her teeth, thick with venom. 'You stay away from me.'

She stood her ground firmly, every line of her defiant.

Jackson felt anger bloom in his chest. Why couldn't she just understand…

If she'd just let him talk, he was sure he could make it all right, and they might be happy again…

'Leese, I don't think you realise. You don't have a cho-'

'Shut up, Jackson, just shut up! I don't have a choice? There's always a choice.' One hand dropped behind her back, and her eyes narrowed in malice.

Jackson paused, confused, and she took that moment to spring towards him, swinging around the knife that she'd concealed in her belt. He was so shocked for a moment that it actually reached him, slicing across his chest, causing him to cry out in pain. She allowed him no time to recover, but swung the knife back around towards his stomach. This time he dodged it, however, coming back behind her arm to take hold of her wrist, slamming it against the wall. She yelped and the knife fell from her hand. Jackson swiftly scooped it up, holding her throat with one hand, squeezing her windpipe. She gasped, scrabbling at his hand. He released her, then swung back and punched her hard across the face. She fell, clutching her bleeding nose.

He yanked her onto her back and knelt over her, one knee pinning her stomach. She choked again as the air was forced from her lungs. Blood was running down her face, matting in her hair. The steely taste of her blood filled her mouth. She attempted to cough, struggling to prevent herself from suffocating on the blood, but the knee in her stomach obstructed this.

He touched the wound on his chest, eyes darkening when his fingers came away wet with blood. He pressed the knife against her throat, other hand yanking her head back by her hair.

His voice was a low growl, hoarse with rage.

'Sorry, Leese. You broke the rules.'

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was just thinking about this bit, and it was so, you know, AH! that I just wanted to get it in quick. Now I'm working on the next chapter! Oh my god oh my god oh my god it's making me concerned. Very concerned! I hope you are all as equally...cliffhanged!!**

**Ooh I'd also just like to take this oppurtunity to mention that all the chapter titles come from songs...except the second one, I think. How cool would it be if you knew what bands they were!!! I think you should tell me if you do.**


	8. All I Want Is You

**Hey, yo. So get this: this is the last chapter. How in the hell did that happen? **

* * *

Jackson tensed his arm, pressing the blade into her throat, preparing himself for one quick swipe that would end her ungrateful life.

_We could have been happy,_ he thought. _It's too late for you now._ He looked into her eyes and was surprised to see her staring straight back at him, defiant and unafraid. He realized suddenly that she was prepared, waiting, _wishing_ to die. He inhaled sharply and went to strike-

-and didn't move. He stared into her eyes, unable to look away. He felt suddenly weak, and the knife at her throat gently fell away. Uncertainty flickered in her eyes. He pushed himself off her, falling back down onto his knees a couple of steps away from her. She raised herself cautiously onto her elbows, spitting blood out of her mouth. She stared at him, wondering. He sat still, one hand across his face.

'I…can't kill you, Leese.' He looked up at her, face full of sadness and despair.

'Leese, I'm…I'm so sorry.' His eyes seemed to beg for forgiveness. Her anger and fear suddenly evaporated, and as he dropped his face back into his hands, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, edging slowly towards him. He didn't move, unnoticing, as she slid to his side. Gently, slowly, hesitantly, she raised her hand to his head and placed it on the side of his face. His hands fell away and she stroked his cheek. He put his hand over hers, and she leaned forward until her forehead was resting on his.

He felt suddenly raw, the walls of apathy that he'd built around his soul falling away, leaving him, guilty and ashamed, staring into the face of a woman he'd ruined in body and mind. Blood still trickled gently down her face and neck, dropping onto his clothes. Suddenly he was aware of what it must cost her to sit so close to him, her perpetrator. He was amazed at her strength, and he realized that she was still prepared to listen, now that all their barriers had been stripped away. He locked his gaze on her.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.'

She nodded, believing him at last. He dropped eyes back down, squeezing her hand gently.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered, 'I'm so sorry…'

They sat, unmoving, Jackson's whispered apologies filling the room.

-

-

-

Two hours later, Lisa was in her garden, having retreated there after their encounter. Jackson had gone upstairs. She was sitting next to a lavender bush, crushing a sprig between her fingers and allowing the scent to calm her. She heard the door open behind her, but didn't turn around. Jackson sat down next to her, staring at the stream that ran in front of them. Lisa was the first to break the silence.

'What now, Jackson?'

He considered telling her that nothing was different, that old rules still applied, but they both knew that wasn't true.

'I'm not sure that you can leave just yet…my associates would probably kill us both. I told them I was going to finish the job.' To his surprise she merely nodded. He studied her expression.

'We can work something out.' He said softly. She just nodded again, no sign of objection on her face. He felt a sudden jolt at the sight of her gentle, excepting face.

'Leese, I'll never touch you again if you don't want me too.' He wanted to promise her everything, safety and security and a real life…

She put out her hand and took hold of his.

-

-

-

For the first time since the first night, she slept in her own room. It was surprising, but the lack of Jackson's presence against her back made it strangely hard to sleep. Obviously they hadn't slept in the same room since…

Well, since three nights ago, but before now it hadn't bothered her.

She thought back to that night, and she still couldn't help but feel betrayed. She knew it would take them a long time to work through what had happened, but she realized that she was prepared to work it out. She felt connected to Jackson like she never had before. Seeing him vulnerable and repentant…it was as though she was experiencing him as a human for the first time…

She sighed, and rolled over.

-

-

-

They both ate breakfast in silence, and when they were done they got up and walked to the garden. They sat opposite each other, silent.

'Lisa…I'm not asking for anything, and there's no an expectation or obligations…' he fell silent, contemplating his next words.

'I love you, Lisa. I know that now, and you will always have my love.'

She smiled gently.

'Ok.'

He smiled as well. She stood, and as he stared up at her she offered him her hand, pulling him to his feet. They walked back inside, and Lisa turned on the TV. They sat down and watched in silence.

-

-

-

They spent the next four days in happy companionship, spending their time cooking elaborate meals, watching late night movies, and gardening. Lisa was beginning to feel comfortable with Jackson, and Jackson was beginning to feel comfortable not killing Lisa.

On the fifth night, they had just finished cleaning up after dinner, and were preparing to watch a Bela Lugosi movie marathon. They'd discovered that they both had a liking for bad horror movies, though they spent less time watching the movie than they did laughing and making fun of the actors. It was amazing, to both of them, how far they'd come from their original relationship. Jackson had changed so much. She'd never even seen him laugh before. He had a wonderful laugh, loud and sincere. She loved making him laugh.

She was just putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave when he suddenly turned to her, face unsmiling.

'Leese, I've got something to tell you.'

She stopped what she was doing, suddenly nervous.

'What is it?'

He down at the floor briefly, swallowing hard, seeming to bring the words from far away.

'Its been a month, Leese. You are free to go.'

'Wha…' she licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. 'What about your associates? Won't they kill us?'

He avoided her eyes, looking down at the tabletop.

'No, they won't. I've negotiated a deal. They won't go near either of us, ever again.' There was silence, for a long time, Jackson still not looking at her. After a while, he raised his eyes to her face. To his surprised, she looked almost…sad. Hope fluttered inside him…

She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

'Well…I don't have to leave straight away.' His breathing quickened.

'…Lisa?' he said questioningly.

She took a deep breath. She had to be honest, or else there was nothing left.

'I…don't want to leave now, Jackson. I…I need you.' She looked into his eyes, desperate for a reply. Joy suffused his features, and he took two steps towards her. She took one step, too, so they were standing inches apart. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, still slightly unsure.

'Can I stay, Jackson?'

A look of absolute devotion came over his face as he looked down at her.

'I'm not perfect, Leese. I'm a killer. I've hurt you…badly. A thousand times over.'

'I know. Can I stay?'

'Of course…' Jackson whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. She leant forward ever so slightly, and kissed him lightly.

'Why…how can you even stand the sight of me, Leese?'

She smiled sadly. 'I…think I need you…so I can learn to pick myself up. Mostly, I need you…because you need me.'

They both smiled, small smiles, and sat down to a Bela Lugosi movie.

THE END

* * *

**Ah! Ah! Ah! What have I done? Is it good? Is it bad?? I can't tell anymore!!! Ok, now is the time for reviewers to reflect on my general style and story making ability? I mean, you know, if you feel like it. Damn!!!! Have I done a bad thing????? All I know is that it's finally done!! By accident, too. I didn't know it was gonna finish in this chapter when I started it. Anywho, thanks everyone who was awesome at this story! You're really really cool.**


End file.
